


Just a little bit longer

by Veckvalentine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, also im thinking theyre human in this, au where matts not a freak, did it in one sitting last month and havent editted it much but who cares, hes just super traumatized and gay, i ummmm will use my editing program to fix this later, non canon matt, this is short and a gift for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veckvalentine/pseuds/Veckvalentine
Summary: Matt takes Isaac trick or treating to make him happy.





	Just a little bit longer

Time was running out. Matt knew he didn't have much longer until Isaac had to go. Ever since cps was called on Mr. Lahey he knew he had to cherish every second with him, because any minute he'd either end up beaten to death or lost in the system far away from him. He didn't want either of those things, but he couldn't bear to bring it up to Isaac and upset him. Just like he wasn't going to mention he could tell only one of his eyes had cheesy zombie makeup and the bloody lip he sported wasn't from a dollar store. Instead, he just went from door to door with him talking about idle things. Anything to make him smile even if it was just for now.

 

"Hey I got you something" he cleared his throat as they started crossing the road.

"What? Why?" Isaac screwed up his face in confusion.

"It's no big deal. It's just like a replacement." He reached in his Charizard kigurumi and pulled a long scarf out of his jacket underneath.

"A scarf?" He said with a still quite confused but damningly cute smile "Replacement for what?"

"I know that you... Lost the last one I gave you" he averted his eyes knowing hed know he meant when his dad threw it in a fire for being 'faggy' to take gifts from a guy "Look just take it, will you?"

Isaac let a choked sounding breath and took the scarf "Thank you... But-"

Matt handed a little white receipt to him signed with a girls name and lipstick kiss on it "Just in case he asks who it came from."

Isaac was quiet for a minute then laughed softly "Did you have your mom kiss this?"

"No" Matt sighed and glanced at him as he knocked on a door "I did it."

 

The two went from door to door for about an hour. Somewhere along the line, Isaac had wrapped the scarf around his neck which made Matt feel a little bit closer to him. He didn't know why he was wishing he could put his hands on the back of his neck where the scarf was draped. He lingered staring as they ambled down the sidewalk. He couldn't believe someone would even want to be near him. Especially not someone as... Breathtaking as Isaac Lahey. And he definitely didn't expect Isaac to grip his hand at that moment. A flush of excitement tinted his cheeks as he looked up at him only to be met with disappointment seeing him pointing to a haunted house. He let go as quickly as he grabbed him only to get his attention and started pacing towards the house.

 

"Isaac.... Isaac" he called as he followed after him. "This looks like fun," he said with a smile then glanced over at Matt making him freeze in place in response.

"Are you um sure? It could be scary" Matt pointed out worriedly.

"Nothings scarier than real life. Let's go." Isaac gripped his wrist and dragged him to the entrance and how could Matt refuse him anything.

 

They didn't have a long wait time before they graced the front doors. The hallway they entered was really well lit in the most unlit way. Nice green string lights were hidden in the cracked dusty walls. He almost wished he could take a picture of the hall covered in webs and more importantly Isaac smiling at his surroundings. Smiling. Picturesque. They entered a room full of clowns covered in blood obviously trying to pretend they weren't real, but no one could miss the rise and fall of their chests. At least not Matt. Isaac seemed to since he jumped and backed into Matt who steadied him.

 

"It's probably just some idiot football player from school in a costume," he said bitterly, then in a strangely soft tone "It's okay."

 

Isaac responded by walking straight past the snarling clowns who jumped at him making him eep and laugh this time. Matt followed him eagerly hoping to help him more. He couldn't help but want to be there for him. He wasn't sure if it was pity or-or what? He guessed he didn't know yet, but his stomach did as a masked woman jumped out with a blatantly fake knife and Isaac wrapped his arms around Matt. His stomach knew, but he didn't as he pat Isaac's shoulder in consolation. Isaac breathed unevenly but hobbled passed the woman while still somewhat clung to Matt. Matt could hardly object. Obviously, because he was so cold and appreciated the warmth. That's all. He definitely wasn't enjoying the moment where a man revved a chainsaw and Isaac turned and pressed their chests together with his eyes closed. Matt turned him around and lead him by his shoulders to what seemed to be a kitchen. He felt bad for feeling his stomach twist every time Isaac gripped him in fear. He felt even worse when his eyes fell on the scene laid out in front of him. A young boy actor lay on the ground bloody and playing dead and an older man stood in a dark corner with his arms crossed. The man stepped out showing his bloody shirt and Isaac seemed abnormally calm until he heard the man say "Son." Isaac looked around dumbfounded. It was like someone put his life in a small dusty room. He started trembling as the man walked towards him yelling about killing his son for an F and that he was next and cracking his knuckles.

 

Matt immediately stepped between the actor and Isaac and mumbled "Stop. You're actually scaring him."

 

He supposed he didn't look too serious in his little Pokemon onesie because the man just yelled louder and Isaac cowered onto the floor hyperventilating. Matt looked down at Isaac and then scrunched his face in anger as he paced to the actor and pushed him roughly backward. He didn't care that the actor had left the room announcing to whatever nutjob made this attraction they had a code whatever. He cared about leaning down over Isaac and helping him stand.

 

"It's okay. You're safe now. It's okay, Isaac" he whispered as they made their way past all the empty rooms people had seemingly abandoned likely due to him pushing the man.

"Matt" he whispered voice cracking as he squeezed him tighter.

"Yeah?" He answered peaking down halls to try and find an exit.

"Why'd you do that?" He said wiping his eyes messing up his onesided eyeshadow.

"Because that wasn't cool. Haunted houses are supposed to have ghosts and shit, not this" he gritted his teeth and helped him down a hall bringing them onto a back porch "Besides believe it or not I care about you. Had it not been for the laws of this land I would have killed that man just for making you cry."

Isaac laughed and wiped more tears "Matt."

"Seriously I don't want anyone to freak you out like that. I should have shoved him straight to hell" he rambled on in anger as he looked around the yard to check for actors.

"Matt" Isaac echoed.

"You don't deserve any of the shit you get any given day and the least I can do is push some idiot for you. I wish I could... I wish I could do more. I wish I could just kill him." He huffed obviously not talking about the actor and placed a hand in a wooden banister.

"Matt," Isaac almost yelled one last time as he tugged him around to look at him.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to-hm!" He was cut off with a soft press of lips on his own.

 

His eyes were wide and his heart threatened to pound right out of his chest. Was this really happening? It couldn't be it couldn't be. He closed his eyes and pulled away expecting to open them and see his bedroom ceiling. Flitting his eyelids open he saw Isaac with a hand over his mouth. This was happening.

 

Matt echoed Isaac from before "Why'd you do that?"

"B-because" Isaac talked flustered through his palm "Believe it or not I care for you too."

"You-you do!?" He whisper yelled and ran his hands anxiously through his own hair.

"I'm sorry is that weird? We can just forget it if you want" Isaac looked like he might cry and Matt was the one to cut him off this time.

 

He kissed him cautiously at first, then soft and sure. Matt had never been sure of anything in his life, but this he was sure about. Sure he was doing if not the right thing then doing what he so desperately wanted to. This was what he wanted. He wanted Isaac. And from the way Isaac kept placing kisses on him gently he figured he wanted him too. Matt parted from the kiss but stayed close to him. Now it was Matt's turn to let tears stream down his face.

"This isn't fair" he let out a rough breath.

"What isn't? Did I do it wrong?" He quietly worried.

"No no, it's not you. It's just. I've thought about you like this since we were kids and now that we're here where we are" his lip quivered and he looked away from him "I know the systems probably gonna swoop you away somewhere else and I won't ever see you again now and and-"

Isaac stood in shock "Matt I've already been picked by a foster parent and placed in their care. It happened yesterday."

"Wait, what? Where?" He asked ready to be met with Switzerland or some shit far far away from him.

"Mrs. McCall is taking me in." He answered and rubbed his elbow nervously.

"Really? So you're staying here?" He asked in an almost begging tone.

"Well yeah. I mean it's a new place which is kinda scary, but It's not like I'm getting shipped to a different country I'll be just down the road" he looked down at Matt with a meek smile.

"God that's such a relief. Probably more for you than me but I've been worried sick day and night. Geez, what now. I mean not about that. What I mean is" he stopped for a minute and motioned between the two of them.

"I'm not sure. I've never kissed anyone before." Isaac shrugged.

"Coulda fooled me" he mumbled.

"What does that mean?" He started chewing his nails anxiously.

"Means your a good kisser," Matt said matter-of-factly.

"No not that I- thank you" he clammed up for a moment seemingly embarrassed "I meant... What does me staying and us kissing mean?"

"I don't know" Matt chewed his cheek.

"What do you" Isaac hesitated "want it to mean?"

"Well, we could be uh... What I mean is I could be your... No I mean do you want to be my-" he leaned against the railing as he nervously backed away from him only to be greeted with the sound of snapping wood. He landed with a thump and a groan about a foot down from the ledge he was previously on. Isaac laughed as he walked down the creaky steps to Matt's side where he lay in the dirt.

"Shut up, dork" Matt knit his brows together.

"Okay. I will. And you can walk me home." Isaac smiled toothily at him as he pulled him up bumping their chests together making the only place Matt could look up into his eyes "And you can finish what you were about to ask me."


End file.
